Stanley
Stanley *'Class': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459 "Austin I" hybrid *'Designer': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Builder': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': March 1955 Stanley is a silver tank engine who works at Great Waterton. Bio Stanley was brought to Sodor to take care of Thomas' workload during the restoration of Great Waterton. Upon his arrival, Stanley became very popular and enjoyed the company of the engines. Stanley's popularity caused Thomas to feel jealous and later neglected. Thomas felt that Stanley was newer, bigger, and stronger than he - and would take over his place on the railway. Thomas then planned to make Stanley look weak - the trick backfired and caused Thomas' friends to consider him mean and incompetent. When Thomas later went missing, Stanley was the first to realise Thomas' feelings. He searched for Thomas until he finally managed to find and rescue him. Then, both became friends and with a combined effort made it back to Great Waterton in time to prepare for the opening celebrations. Stanley later worked in the yards with Thomas and James during the winter and helped with the rebuilding of the Sodor River Bridge. Also, he went to Great Waterton with Gordon to pick up passengers. Stanley was amongst the engines at Knapford who were worried about Percy's whereabouts when Percy was spending his time with the Diesels at the Dieselworks. Later on in the winter, he suffered from a faulty firebox and Thomas came to his aid once again. In the eighteenth season, Stanley worked in the Shunting Yards. Salty also mentioned that Stanley, in one of his spooky stories, was an old engine who lost his flatbeds while climbing a hill, and ever since then his flatbeds haunt the rails. Persona Stanley is the "boy-next-door" of the Fat Controller's Railway. Cocky, cool, and cheery, he is a little bit bigger, a little bit newer, and a little bit stronger than Thomas, which, at first, made Thomas jealous when all focus seemed to be on this shiny, new arrival, especially when he began helping with the restoration of Great Waterton. However, even Thomas was soon won over by Stanley's positive attitude, charm, and friendliness and came to see why he was so popular and well-liked among the other engines. As such, Thomas and Stanley are now firm friends. There is nothing Stanley would not do for another engine. And if he could not do it, he would find someone who could. He is sleek, smart, and stylish and his silver and light grey appearance, with striking red wheels and a shining smokebox certainly makes him look the part as he eagerly goes about his work. Basis Stanley is a hybrid cross of a Hudswell Clarke 0-6-0ST engine and Kitson's No. 5459 "Austin I". Livery Stanley is painted silver all over with red wheels and lining. He has a red running plate with a dark grey basecoat, and his name on each side of his saddletank. Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; fifteenth season onwards) * Ben Small (US; fifteenth season onwards) * Hiroshi Tsuchida (Japan) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; fifteenth season only) * Stig Krogstad (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Adrian Perdjon (Poland; Day of the Diesels onwards) Trivia * One of Stanley's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Stanley's popularity with the public has grown following an online video called "A Toy Train in Space", in which a Wooden Railway model of him was sent into space. * Stanley's smoke box is silver, however in real life, UK locomotives have black smoke boxes. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal, two-pack, and Talking Railway versions) * Take-Along (regular and metallic; discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * TrackMaster (normal and remote-control) * My First Thomas (talking) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan only) Gallery File:HelloStanley.png|Stanley's introduction File:TheGreatDiscovery224.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery83.png File:TheGreatDiscovery168.png|Stanley finding Thomas File:StanleyAnnieClarabel.png|Stanley and Annie and Clarabel File:Stanleyworried.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery90.png|Stanley covered in bubbles File:TheGreatDiscovery96.png|Stanley's whistle File:TheGreatDiscovery171.png File:TheGreatDiscovery124.png File:TheGreatDiscovery123.png|Stanley's wheels File:TheGreatDiscovery121.png File:TheGreatDiscovery146.png File:TheGreatDiscovery203.png|Stanley and Percy File:TheGreatDiscovery205.png|Stanley and Thomas File:TheGreatDiscovery158.png|Gordon, Percy and Stanley File:TheGreatDiscovery231.jpg File:JamesWorksItOut9.png File:JamesWorksItOut67.png|Stanley with a CGI face File:JamesWorksItOut66.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn7.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn8.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn9.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn27.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn30.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn31.png File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn41.png File:GordonTakesaShortcut37.png File:GordonTakesaShortcut42.png|Stanley at Great Waterton File:GordonTakesaShortcut43.png File:ThomasandtheSnowmanParty1.jpg|Stanley on the Fenland track File:Thomas'TallFriend4.png|Henry and Stanley File:Surprise,Surprise10.png|Stanley and Thomas File:Surprise,Surprise12.png|Stanley in full CGI File:Surprise,Surprise15.png|Percy, Edward and Stanley File:FlatbedsofFear7.png|Stanley's coupling File:Stanleypromo.jpg|Promotional image of Stanley File:StanleyPromo2.png File:StanleyPromo3.jpg File:ThomasandStanleyPromoPic.png|Thomas and Stanley promo File:StanleyCGI.png File:StanleyCGIpromo2.png File:StanleyLearningSegment.png|Stanley in a Learning Segment Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenEarlyEngineersStanley.jpg|Early Engineers File:TrackMasterStanley.jpg|TrackMaster File:PlarailStanley.jpeg|Plarail File:Take-AlongStanley.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayStanley.jpg|Take-n-Play File:LEGOStanley.png|LEGO File:MyFirstStanley.jpg|My First Stanley File:Wind-upStanley.jpg|Wind-up File:StanleyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Story Library book Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Tank engines